Una enfermedad, una oportunidad
by V3G3T4
Summary: [One-shot] Yusei se enferma y Aki tendrá que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere. Mientras esto sucede, Yusei decide confesarle a Aki lo que el siente por ella, pero las palabras le fallan y Aki queda confundida y pensativa pensando que le diría otra cosa...


**Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Kazuki Takahashi", creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo hago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica. (Cosa que no pasó en la serie XD)**

**«Lindo» las palabras entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes. ¡Y sin nada más que decir, comencemos con esto! XD**

**One-shot:**

**Una enfermedad, una oportunidad**

Aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, todos dormían tranquilos, hasta que un extraño sonido se escuchó en la casa. (N/A: con la casa me refiero al taller donde tenían las D-weel y todo eso...)

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Aki despertando repentinamente. (N/A: Aki creo que nunca durmió en esa casa, pero en esta historia sí lo hará XD)

El ruido se volvió a escuchar de nuevo, lo cual despertó a los demás miembros del team 5D's y salieron a ver qué pasaba.

*Cof, cof*

–¿Quién está tosiendo tanto? – dijo Aki un tanto preocupada.

De repente, se abre una de las puertas de las habitaciones revelando a Crow. –Aki, ¿tú también escuchaste el ruido?

En ese momento se abre otra puerta de donde sale Bruno.

–¿Será Jack o Yusei? – pregunta Bruno interrumpiendo.

–Déjame ver... –Bruno abre la puerta de la habitación de Jack, pero Jack estaba tranquilo durmiendo. –Creo que es Yusei, Jack está demasiado tranquilo y no se escucha ningún ruido –afirmó Bruno.

–¿Yusei? –preguntó Aki al oir el nombre de Yusei.

–Sí, ¿puedes ir a echar un vistazo tú? Realmente estoy agotado y quiero seguir durmiendo –dijo Crow.

–Está bien Crow, yo me encargo.

Crow y Bruno se van a seguir descansando, dejando sola a Aki, quien se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Yusei.

–¿Yusei? –pregunta Aki golpeando la puerta y entrando al mismo tiempo.

Yusei estaba cubierto con dos mantas gruesas y unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían de su frente

–Yusei... ¿Yusei? –decía Aki mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

–*cof, cof* –Yusei tosía de nuevo, no decia ninguna palabra y tenia los ojos cerrados comenzando a toser de nuevo.

Por fin había encontrado el interruptor de la luz. Cuando prendió la luz, pudo observar a un Yusei tapado con varias cobijas y un poco de sudor que escurría de su frente. –¡¿Yusei?! –decia Aki un poco precupada tomándolo del brazo.

–Aki... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yusei abriendo lentamente los ojos y reconociendo a Aki.

–Yusei...

–¿Qué pasa? *cof cof*

–Eso es lo que pasa Yusei, tienes tos y parece bastante fuerte.

–Estoy bien *cof cof*

–¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua o algún jugo?

–¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?

–!Claro¡ ¡Ya vuelvo!

Aki se va por un momento y no pasó mucho para que regresara con el vaso con agua y un termómetro.

–Toma –dijo Aki dándole el agua a Yusei.

–Gracias –agradeció Yusei bebiendo el agua.

–Aquí traje esto para que te tomes la temperatura, Yusei – dijo Aki dándole el termómetro.

–Está bien –dijo Yusei agarrando el termómetro.

Luego de unos minutos, el termómetro comenzó a sonar y Yusei se lo entregó a Aki. –A ver cuánto... –dijo Aki mirando el termómetro. – uhm… Es una fiebre bastante alta... 38.7 C° ¿Te duele algo, Yusei?

–Sí, me duele la cabeza y siento que me raspa un poco la garganta.

–Ya veo… Espérame un momento, ¿sí?

Aki salió un momento. Después de unos cuantos segundos regresó con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y otro vaso con agua. –Te traje estas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza –dijo Aki entrando a la habitación.

–¿No debería comer algo antes de tomar una? –interrumpió Yusei mientras que Aki le daba una pastilla.

–Tienes razón, me olvidé de eso. Te prepararé una sopa, ¿sí?

–Está bien... Aki... –dijo Yusei agarrando a Aki de la mano, y éste algo sonrojado le dice: –gracias por preocuparte por mí.

–Para eso están los amigos, Yusei –dijo Aki un poco sonrojada.

**«¿Por qué me siento tan mal al decir eso? Claro, Yusei jamás sentiría algo Más por mí...».**

Sí, tienes razón. Y por cierto, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano –dijo Yusei al ver el reloj que marcaba las 6:00am.

**«Sólo un amigo… Está más que claro que Aki nunca sentiría algo mas por mí. Ella sólo me ve como un amigo...».**

–No te preocupes por eso. En este momento es más importante tu salud. Bueno, iré a hacerte la sopa. ¡Ya vuelvo!

–Sí, está bien... **«Aki».**

Aki se retira a la cocina a prepararle la sopa a Yusei.

... ... ...

*cof cof* –Me duele mucho la cabeza... y cada vez me duele más la garganta –se decia Yusei a sí mismo.

–¡Yusei! te traje la sopa y un poco de jugo.

–Gracias, Aki.

Yusei se comió la sopa y luego tomó una pastilla.

–¿Te parece bien si tratas de dormir un poco?

–Sí, supongo que puedo intentarlo. Ya no me duele tanto la garganta ni la cabeza.

... ... ...

En ese momento eran las 6:30am y Crow ya se había levantado, él se cambió rápidamente y luego salió. Él se dirigia a la habitación de Yusei. –¿Cómo te sientes, Yusei? –dijo Crow entrando a la habitación.

–Ya estoy un poco mejor ahora, Crow. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, y perdón, seguro que a ti también te desperté antes –dijo Yusei con la mirada baja.

–No te preocupes por eso, Yusei. Tú también eres un ser humano y puedes enfermarte en cualquier momento –dijo el pelinaranja, Crow.

–Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Ah... por cierto, Jack ya se fue a desperdiciar nuestro dinero a ese restaurante caro tomando café, pero dijo que cuando volviera te traería un poco de té. Será mejor que no te vayas a salir de esa cama, Yusei –dijo Crow para luego marcharse.

–Aún tienes un poco de fiebre... –dijo Aki poniendo su mano en la frente de Yusei –trata de dormir –dijo la pelirroja agarrando un pañuelo húmedo, para después colocarlo en la frente de Yusei.

–Está bien, Aki – dijo Yusei cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormido.

–¿Porque es tan lindo? – decia Aki sonrojada observando el rostro de yusei mientras dormia –debí haberme dado cuenta que él se sentía mal desde hace unos días.

– FLASHBACK –

Yusei, está trabajando en su D-Wheel, Bruno estaba mejorando un programa y Aki estaba sentada en una silla leendo el periodico. Crow no se encontraba en ese momento, andaba entregando pizzas, y Jack... bueno, Jack andaba –como siempre– desperdiciando el dinero.

–Entonces, ¿si ponemos esto, podría acelerar más? – le pregunta Yusei a Bruno.

–Sí, al hacer esto le permitirá a tu D-wheel acelerar más y deberías ser capaz de atravesar las primeras curvas –decía Bruno respondiendo.

*cof cof* Yusei de la nada comenzó a toser algo fuerte. Aki al ver esto, se levanta y se le acerca para ver si se encontraba bien.

–¿Yusei, te encuentras bien?

–Sí, no te preocup–– *cof cof*

–Deberias de descansar un poco, Yusei. Vamos, yo te llevaré a tu habitación.

– END FLASHBACK –

Aki se quedó pensando en varias cosas y luego se fue a hacer otras cosas.

... ... ...

Llegaron las 6:00pm y Aki volvió con Yusei –¿Te sientes mejor, Yusei? –dijo Aki sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

–Sí, ahora casi no me duele la cabeza y dormir me ayudo bastante.

–¡Que bueno! Casi no tosiste en todo el día.

–Ya veo... Aki, te molestaría si yo...

–¿Qué pasa, Yusei? –dijo ella mirándo a Yusei confundida.

–Quería decirte que yo... quería decirte que me gustaría tomar un poco de agua –dijo Yusei sonrojado.

–¿Eh? Claro, te traeré un poco enseguida –dijo Aki retirándose a la cocina.

**«POR DIOS... ¡SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! No puedo creerlo... Y tanto que lo habia pensado esta tarde... Pero estoy dicidido, ¡cuando regrese se lo diré!».**

... ... ...

Aki también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras estaba en la cocina. **«Por qué pensé que me diría otra cosa? Admito que mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, aunque... bueno, yo soy la tonta por creer que Yusei me diría algo como "me enamore de ti" o un "tú me gustas". Sólo somos amigos, pero...».** –¿Por qué siento mi mano fría? –dijo Aki mirando su mano y viendo el vaso desbordando agua. –¡ah, por dios... tengo que concentrarme, no puedo ser tan torpe como para no poder llenar un simple vaso! ¡Listo! Ahora a llevárselo a Yusei.

Aki vuelve con Yusei. Ambos se regañaban mentalmente. Uno porque no pudo decir lo que quería y el otro por creer que diría algo que no dijo.

–Te traje el agua, Yusei – dijo Aki entregándole el agua a Yusei.

–Gracias... –dijo Yusei mientras ponía el vaso en una mesita –Aki...

–¿Qué pasa?

**«Si no hago esto ahora... ¡Me arrepentiré después!».** –Aki, tengo algo importante que decirte, y sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, ¡pero no puedo esperar mas!

–¿Qué cosa, Yusei? –dice Aki un tanto confundida.

–Aki... ¡Me enamore de ti! –dijo Yusei con la cara roja. –Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero necesito que lo sepas ¡Tú me gustas mucho! ¡No aguantaba ningún segundo más, debía decirtelo ya!

–Yusei, yo... –dijo Aki en voz baja bajando su mirada.

Yusei interpreto mal el gesto de la pelirroja. **«Lo sabía, ¡soy un idiota! Y por esta idiotez perdere su linda amistad. No sé lo que Haría sin ella. No se lo debía haber dicho aun, debi de conquistarla primero y luego...».**

Mientras Yusei pensaba en varias cosas con la mirada baja, Aki lo interrumpe. –Yusei, ¡yo tambien me enamore de ti! Siempre lo he estado desde el primer día que te conocí en lo copa fortuna, ¿lo recuerdas?

Yusei al escuchar esto de la pelirroja, rápidamente levantó la vista y en su cara ya no se veía tristeza, sino alegría.

–¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! –dijo Yusei sonriendo alegre. –Sinceramente yo creí que tú no te fijarías en mí y que solo me veías como un amigo.

–¿Y por qué pensaste eso? Gracias a ti he superado muchos obstáculos y pues... –decia Aki sonrojada

–Aki, ¿te puedo besar? –preguntó Yusei un tanto sonrojado.

Aki sólo asintió. Y así ambos unen sus labios en un muy tierno beso, que comienza a transformarse en uno muy apasionado, donde Yusei pidió entrada a la boca de Aki iniciándose una guerra por el dominio, la cual ganó Yusei. Pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

–¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que quiero pedirte que seas mi movía! ¿Aceptas, cierto?

–¡Claro! –una vez dicho esto, se vuelven a besar por un momento, pero Yusei rompe el beso y luego se aleja un poco de ella

–¿Sucede algo?

–Aki, no debí hacerlo. Creo que te contagie el resfriado...

–¡Pero lo hicimos! ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada!

–Te amo, mi linda rosa. –dijo Yusei sonriendo para luego abrazarla y así poder besarse –apasionadamente– de nuevo.

A la semana se puede ver a una Aki con tos muy fuerte y dolores de cabeza. –Lo siento, hoy no podre estar contigo, Yusei...

–Creo que ahora es mi turno de cuidarte –dijo Yusei sosteniendo la mano de Aki.

**FIN.**

... ... ...

**La verdad no sé si sea largo o corto (espero que sea largo porque no me gusta escribir historias sin mucha imaginación ¬¬) segun el word, me dice que son sólo 1715 palabras. ¿Les gustó? Este one–shot es el primero que hago, lo hice entre –noches– ratos y pues... espero poder hacer otros mas adelante ^w^ En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¡y dejen reviews! Sus comentarios me dan fuerzas y ánimos de seguir escribiendo más y más :D**

**PD: he actualizado la historia para arreglar varios errores ortográficos y, además, también cambié algunas palabras por otras para así poder tener una mejor lectura y entendimiento. Si ven algún error, por favor avisadme, lo revisaré en cuanto pueda. Se los agradeceré mucho, ¡enserio! :p**

**Última actualización: 03/10/2014**

**Sayonara minna n.n/**


End file.
